


Mon~Musu Quest - Succubus Spa Day

by Setokaiva



Category: Monster Girl Quest
Genre: Chakra & meridians play, Corruption, Dubious Consent, Energy absorption, F/M, Fellatio/Blowjob, Foot Massage, Full-body Thai massage, Impregnation (implied), Kinesthetic hypnosis, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Sex, Sex position: Upright straddle, Simultaneous Orgasm, Spa scene, Succubus, Tricked into rape, Underage character (~15-16 y/o)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setokaiva/pseuds/Setokaiva
Summary: Luka, divine champion of the Goddess Ilias, makes a pit stop in Port Serenity to rest and relax. He stumbles upon a spa & salon parlor run by the demoness Ragana in disguise, who, after discovering the true nature of the deep power swirling within the boy, wastes no time entwining him in her charms and guiding him into the depths of depravity only a succubus can dream of.





	Mon~Musu Quest - Succubus Spa Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is written in a back-and-forth format, because it is a novelized retelling of me and a partner's roleplaying logs on Aryion's chat. This one begins with my partner, and then every other paragraph from there is mine (I will denote them with lines for simplicity's sake). This story uses the main protagonist of Monster Girl Quest, Luka (played by my partner), and an original character of the Succubus variety, named Ragana (played by me). This play-by-play novelization was done and published here with the full and explicit permission of my partner.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: All credit for the character of Luka, and the world of Monster Girl Quest, goes to the original creators of the same. Neither I nor my partner take credit for either; we simply used the setting to conduct a roleplay for entertainment purposes.

There had been nothing easy about the trip to Port Serenity. There was nothing but wilderness and depravity along the northern road, and it had taken Luka a month of perilous travel to finally reach safety. The young hero was much improved by the experience, though; a little stronger, and more comfortable with his skills. He'd even been really training himself hard when not battling drider huntresses and curvaceous frog girls. Just enjoying his first full course meal at the tavern felt like a dream come true, but when someone mentioned there was a new spa and massage parlor near by the Hero nearly turned his chair over so quick did he make up his mind. Now, less than an hour later, his coin pouch was a fair bit lighter... apparently spa treatments are expensive, but even just walking through the door the atmosphere was amazing and the girl at the counter had easily enticed him to the luxury top of the line treatment. Now he was walking alone down a narrow hallway, wearing a silk robe and leaving his sword and magic shirt behind. The hostess opened the door for him, gave the boy a kiss on the cheek then . . Shut . . . the door behind him. A bit nervous with excitement he followed her instructions and went to lie down on the massage table, feeling butterflies of anticipation.

 

* * *

 

 

The door that Luka had just walked through moments ago clicked, creaked, and opened inward. Through it stepped the establishment's hostess, this time clad in a shoulder-hugging silk robe to match the one worn by the boy on the table. As she stepped through, she fussed for a moment with her long purple hair, as if she was so eager to begin she hadn't had time to properly comb it back. Her smile was pleasant and relaxed, her deep eyes practically glowing as she strode into the room, closing the door behind her with a soft _click._ She pressed her hands together in front of her hips, and gave a polite bow, which revealed a tantalizing glimpse of the soft valley of cleavage hidden in the shade of her white robe. "Hello; I'm Ragana," she said, her tone dulcet and melodious. The woman sauntered over to the table, placing her long, dexterous fingers on the rim, and bent over slightly to look the boy over. "I know what you're probably thinking; a lot of money to spend for something like this, right? But trust me, young heroes like you -- I saw your sword back there -- need it the most. Which is why, for today, you get our _special_ treatment, from yours truly." Ragana kept her face expertly innocent for now, letting the boy's mind wander where it would. "If you're ready to begin, could you lie on your stomach for me, please?"

 

* * *

 

 

He was sitting on the table when the hushed sounds of the door opening drew his attention. Recognizing her immediately his cheek warmed with the memory of those full lips pressed against them, so chaste and polite but quietly thrilling, before she had guided him into the room. Now there she was in the same robe as his, but it looked So much more interesting on her. In the soft light of the room her eyes were pulling him like gravity, and a good thing too because her every motion made sure her decadent form was hinted at beneath the thin fabric of her robe. Did she notice his breath becoming more shallow, did she sense the way he forced himself to take a slow breath and control his energy? "You sure were convincing that I wanted the full treatment, I didn't expect you would be the one looking after me..." Oh, with such gentle instructions she reminded him what he was here for and the boy complied "Alright, thanks for seeing me too, by the way..." Did his voice sound a little nervous as he lay on his stomach as she suggested, now he couldn't see her even though he tried turning his face to either side.

 

* * *

 

 

Ragana's eyes followed Luka's slim, boyish curves as he turned. With the moment of concealment afforded to her facial expression, she actually licked her lips, albeit briefly and quietly. But even that, knowing she was doing the slightest suspicious thing so close to this boy, brought a delightful naughty thrill to her heart, and made her fingers twitch in anticipation. She spared a glance at his bare, pristine feet as he settled into position, wondering at all the delicious ways she could have fun with him. And then she moved, lifting her own long, slender leg up and onto the table, laying it astride the opposite side of Luka's body. She climbed up easily onto the table, and set her other knee into place, straddling his body between her legs. Even through the robe, the feeling of his body conforming around her was impossibly snug and soft. Just the right size, Ragana thought with a happy little giggle. "Let's go ahead and get all of those little knots and bumps out of you now..." she murmured archly. Her hands seized the top of his robe, and she tugged it down, pulling it off his shoulders with a silky rustle of fabric on skin. She stopped midway down, leaving the top half of his back bare. Ragana then reached to the side, picked up a bottle of sweet-smelling massage oil from just under the rim of the table, unstoppered it, and began pouring it lightly onto his back, rubbing it in in neat, sweeping circles with her fingers all over his developing muscles and shoulders. She lingered at his neck, smoothing both hands over the edge and down to his collarbone, but for the most part stayed at his back, deftly massaging him and rubbing the relaxing oil further into his soft, young skin.

 

* * *

 

 

Slow the breathing, calm the mind, there was no reason for these currents of excitement he felt threading up his spine. This woman had been nothing but professional, she was a licensed healer and this was just like going to therapy. He had to calm down, but just hearing her body shift closer then feeling the warm thickness of her thigh framing him. . . then the other. It was super intense and he was really.. really trying to . . . relax. Relax. The moment her oiled fingers touched him the boy began to melt, she moved her hands in such pleasing ways gathering tension under them then melting it away. It seemed like everywhere her touch traveled left behind a tingling sensation of bliss. Pretty soon she felt him collapsing beneath her, the tension he had been holding against her thighs surrendering, breath falling out of his lungs in a contented sigh "Ohhhh..... you are really... good... at this..."

 

* * *

 

 

Ragana began to synchronize the movements of her fingers with those of her hips, each deep, circling rub followed on its heels by a gentle squeeze of her knees against his sides. She cooed happily at Luka's compliment, thanking him by way of another tender rub-down all the way over the top of his shoulders, up his neck, and down to his collarbone. The knots and tight spots in his muscles quickly gave way under her adept ministrations, especially after Luka relinquished all tightness in his body and just let Ragana roll him gently around on the table beneath her. After several quiet, relaxing minutes of this, leaving Luka a limp, sweet-smelling mess on the table, she sat back, chuckling softly to herself. "Your feet must be so, so tired after walking around so much... or running headlong into danger, like the brave little hero you are... Let me take the edge off for you. This'll be so nice..." She flipped her body around on the table, orienting herself towards his legs, leaving her own to straddle his bare sides, bare feet laying sole-up just past his head. In order to better access his lower body, Ragana slipped her fingers around the thin sash that held his robe together, and tugged it loose, pulling the slack out from underneath the boy and dropping it silently on the floor. This allowed her to easily pull aside the robe as it covered his legs, and she set to work once more, one hand dripping oil from the bottle onto his skin, the other smoothing it down the back of his tender curves. She bent forward until her hips were all but grinding against Luka's buttocks through his robe, letting her long arms reach all the way down to caress his feet. There she lingered for some time, expertly tending to each one at a time, rubbing her fingers against his sole to stimulate the many nerve endings there that led all throughout his body; the foot was one of the most sensitive parts of the human body, but it took a refined, careful touch to truly activate the waves of pleasure that could come from proper stimulation.

 

* * *

 

 

Waves rolled from one end of his spine to the other as her hands hips and thighs became this rippling flowing pressure that melted the young adventurer into a state of bliss. He had trained so long to endureovert tactics of carnal predators, he just hadnt encountered something so patient and clever like a spider who was waiting until he was already trapped to begin showing him the web. But when he felt a sudden tug and his robe pulled open he did give a sharp gasp. His lungs swelled, ribs expanding, and his back arching in surprise... "Oh, Miss, my robe just got caught when you.. Ahhmnnnn..." by then her shapely thighs had turned round and the bubble of her booty smothered his back pressing his chest firmly to the table. Before he knew what to expect skilled fingertips were working pressure into the roots of her nerv endings as she pushed against meridians and adjusted the flow of energy through the divine heroe's body. Those same currents were being caressed and enticed up his spine as she straddled him so perfectly she could feel as he began to squirm with the rising tide of delightful pleasures she applied.

 

* * *

 

 

Energy was a fickle, flexible thing. You had to tie it down in consistent lines to get it to stay anywhere, such as the nerves and meridians crisscrossing through the body of every living creature. And if you were a powerful demoness who knew every one of those lines by heart, it became an easy task to harmonize the flow, to prod and stimulate the energy to move with the exciting promise of more stimulation. More sweeping sensation. "Thaaaat's right... just relax..." she murmured in a soft, breathy tone. "You've more than earned this... a nice, easy massage... where all you have to do is just trust... in me..." Ragana repeatedly tucked her hips against the soft swell of his rear, using the motion to apply gentle, but strong pressure right at the nerves below the mountings of his toes which led back to his lungs. The combined caress on that nerve, combined with her gentle, almost lullaby-soft entreaties for him to lay back and relax, would encourage his breath to stay calm and even. But then, on one of her larger hip-presses, she squeezed just a little tighter, reached just a little further, and on that move grabbed both of his feet in her hands, and lifted them up, causing his legs to bend at the knee and carry them into the air. This allowed Ragana to bend forward, cupping his buttocks fully in her thighs and tugging his robe a little further down his back, and tilt his feet back -- straight into the warm, wet caress of her tongue. She held each foot in a strong hand-press, alternately pushing down gently with her fingers to keep massaging his feet, while she laid sweeping licks up and down the soles of each. She focused on a point midway up his feet and slightly to the side, squarely in the arch between his heel and toes. Here, Ragana knew, lay the areas directly connected to his cock. Stimulating him here would convert the rising energy into sexual tension; and might even make him go erect. She hummed happily at the thought, sending thrumming waves of sound into him while she comfortably wrapped her lips around the side of his foot, nuzzling up against his ankle, and slurped wetly against his pliable skin while her tongue pushed and licked and tickled him there, in each spot, every so many seconds alternating between feet. She nestled her head squarely between them, so that her hair could add its own layer of stimulation, wrapping over and down his lower legs in a soft blanket of silky warmth.

 

* * *

 

 

There was a rhythm to everything, from the ebb and flow of tides to the spinning of day to night. The cycles of his breath were just the same, and this was something the massuese was steadily taking control of. "Oooh, your voice.." he paused as her thighs compressed and her shifting weight coaxed the air from his lungs before he could continue. "...is so nice..." and that was the last thing he said that wasn't a soft whimper of euphoria, as the soles of his feet which she had been working into a state of hyper-sensitivity with her fingers were suddenly being smothered in the slippery wet heat of her mouth. Every creative power of his mind aligned to tell him _exactly_ what that pillowy soft portal was doing to him. He could almost hear the wet slurp as her tongue massaged his flesh, and it sent an electric wave up his thighs and pooled a rising tide of energy into his root chakra. It began to build in the hardening shape of his exquisite cock, all while he squirmed between her thighs in soft breaths of bliss, and his toes curled in with every slippery pass of her tongue.  


 

* * *

 

 

Ragana let loose of one foot with her hand, turning her ministrations on the other, leaving her grip free to slide down his leg, and gently pull it aside at the knee. She repeated the maneuver with his other leg, until his thighs were bent in a 'V' before her warm gaze. Still holding his legs, she flipped around again, but this time, to turn her back to him, so that her rump settled just in front of his on his back, her muscular legs bent and tight against his sides, and one hand behind her to prop herself up. She used the other to maneuver his legs into position on either side of her body, where they crisscrossed over her chest, pressing against the pillow-soft swell of her voluptuous breasts. Using the pinch of her elbows to keep him steady, she giggled, still grinding the full curve of her lower back squarely against him. With her free hand, she fully undid the sash that held her robe in place around her waist, until the strip of silk fell through its last loop and opened wide, exposing Ragana's full, nude womanly body; she wasn't even wearing a bra. While it still clung loosely to her shoulders for now, her constant gyrating was steadily loosening that hold, until it fell down one of her arms, pooling in a ball of creases close to her elbow. She reached back up immediately, pressing his right leg inward with her arm and grabbing his other with her hand, and smooshed his feet straight into her warm, soft cleavage. It was an easy matter to squish her chest together around him, treating his already exquisitely sensitive soles to a full, generous helping of titflesh, like dipping him into a pool of honey after a long run on the road. Luka's own robe was sliding up his legs just a little more with each body press Ragana lavished him with, leaving an opening for his cock, which she knew beyond a doubt was already expanding with anticipation, even if he didn't realize it yet.  


 

* * *

 

As he felt her using her body like a kung fu masseuse, a little light went off behind his mind. She really was _incredibly_ good; just a few minutes in and he already felt amazing, but she was putting him _exactly_ where she wanted. Her luscious flesh molded around him as she worked her body against his in a full body massage. Deliciously feminine skin, smooth as silk. And every part of him she touched seemed to melt into bliss. "Mnn... I think I heard of this once. Thai Massage, right?" Then his feet were smothered into the smooth depths of her cleavage. All the while, every writhing, grinding ripple of her thighs worked his robe further and further down his lean, muscular thighs, until it really wasn't doing anything to protect him from her. The sensations to his sensitive feet had the boy squirming now, as he tried to twist beneath her, and he began to feel her every touch in a hypersensitive rush of arousal that had him arching his back and squirming under the pressure of her booty grinding him down. It all made the throbbing shape of his exquisitely hard cock be pressed between his body and the table, as she rocked him with a slow torture from above.

 

* * *

 

 

"That's right," Ragana said melodiously. "I find it works really well for working out those deep, _deep_ kinks, some you didn't even know you had..." Ragana's smile grew wider and wider at the double entendre, and her eyes lidded downward, shamelessly taking on a seductive, smoky gaze fixed on the back of the boy's head. The longer Luka spent dipping into the deep, dark lake of pleasure and wonders Ragana had to offer, the less he'd want to come out. Hehe, _come._ She let out an arched, appreciative _coo_ when his robe slipped down his thighs, laying bare his buttocks, and exposing his sides to the luxurious ocean of soft skin from her legs firmly bracketing his young body. She reciprocated with her free hand, reaching down to where their bodies were joined, and tugging her own silk robe up and away, until she finally shucked it off completely, letting it fall behind her with a soft _flop._ Her bare, bubbly ass rolled and ground against him with nothing to separate them now, and she settled into a rhythmic side-to-side pattern, pushing into his lower back on the way down, then rolling back up his buttocks and all the way around, grazing the beginnings of his legs and the inside of his thighs; she swore she felt something hard and long poking her from underneath, which only increased her excitement even more. The sideways gyration also allowed her to slide her hand in and out from underneath the boy's body, sandwiching him between her full, womanly caress, and her fingers probing just beneath his belly, sinking softly into his smooth skin with every press she gave him. Closer and closer she drew, until she felt hard pelvic bone, and thus the beginnings of his crotch, where her prize awaited...

 

* * *

 

 

To be honest, it was starting to feel like the only thing he could think about. It seemed like everything she did made him think about what she could do to his cock... and the strangest thing of all? He could _absolutely_ feel that the things she was doing on his back, the way her body made his body rock and her booty smothered her weight into him was designed to make his throbbing erection shift and work against his own flesh. It was beginning to drown his mind, until the point when she suddenly tugged the silk from between her flesh and his. In that moment, the boy knew he absolutely _must_ roll over, like a good pet. With a desperate groan of need, the boy flexed his thighs and rolled his shoulders to squirm smoothly beneath her, until he was on his back, and the gorgeous shape of his arousal was revealed _just_ as her questing hands lay claim to him. . . right where she wanted him.

 

* * *

 

 

Ragana felt Luka's engorged length brush across her palm as he turned around, and then it was poking and rolling against her legs; and then it was just poking, standing tall and proud before her eyes. Her breath hitched in her throat, and she blushed hotly, her smile turning into a lusty grin. "G-Good boy..." she murmured out, impresed with how quickly he surrendered to his body's urges. Did he have _no_ protections at all? But then, she reminded herself, he'd left all his equipment back in the lobby. And now, he'd never be needing it again. Now that his movement had broken the yoga-style pose she held him in, Ragana pressed herself to sit upright, bringing both her hands back into play. She gripped both his legs anew, gently guiding them up to lay against her chest, nearly hooking over her shoulders. This left his lower half totally embraced by her legs on all sides, submerging him in a pocket of engulfing woman-flesh. She dug her hands through the tight, puckered space between his legs, snaking one hand underneath to cup his balls in her warm, soft fingers, while the other wrapped firmly around his throbbing cock and gently squeezed, finally giving an outlet for the building energy of his lust. "You're pretty big for such a sweet young boy," she purred huskily, smiling down into his eyes. Ragana settled her palm flat against the underside of his length, and drug her long, dexterous fingers upward, pulling his foreskin until it was like an eyelid had closed around the tip of his cock. Then she pulled him back down again, until the heel of her palm nestled against his balls, themselves wrapped snugly in her other hand. Before she continued softly, slowly stroking him, Ragana leaned forward, opened her purple lips, and let a dollop of moist saliva drip down onto Luka's cock. She readjusted her grip, twisting side to side to lather him in moisture, letting her hand glide easily all over his wet member.  


 

* * *

 

 

_'Good boy'_. Those two words reached into his soul and swirled the very essence of his being neatly around her fingerips. Beneath her, his slender chest, outlined by young muscle that promised the powerful warrior he would one day become, rose and fell with his excited breaths. Wide, innocent eyes, glazed by the rising currents of lust her touch bathed him in, found it impossible to look away from her full lips as she smiled, so pleased by his behaviors. He should have been alarmed by how easily she manipulated him; every time he moved, she seemed to use that to her advantage, and now he was gathered up and totally off balance, his feet raised up and calves hooked over her shoulders, which kept his hips totally off the ground, and taking away any leverage he may have had. Her thick, stripper'esque thighs framed him perfectly, and every pleased wiggle of her hips made him shift deeper into her pleasing trap. Not the least dangerous was the way her heavy breasts molded against his legs, and her skillfull hands began to lay claim to his oh-so-sensitive young cock. She felt the molten pressure in his balls as she applied the comforting squeeze of her hands, coaxing that tension to flood into the thick length of his arousal, just in time for her other hands to massage that in as well. The result was electric. Beneath her, the boy hero squirmed in carnal desperation. His lean abdominals rippled and flowed as a wave of bliss rolled through him, both hands threading slender fingers into his hair as his head tilted back with a long, deep, agonizingly sensual moan. What she now had between her fingers was one of the most exquisite fountains of divine sexual energy imaginable. She could feel the currents of his soul surging into the heroic perfection of that delicious cock. Thick and proud, straight and strong, the crown perfectly defined and darkly purpled from the rising pressure... when that single bubble of her saliva splashed onto the tip, the boy was so sensitive that that alone made his hips jerk against her thighs and a tremor rock his body. Ilias had chosen her hero well, and this clever huntress had captured him without a fight... soon she would feast, though whether the boy would survive his appetites was still a mystery.  


 

* * *

 

 

She had him. Quite _literally_ by the balls. Ragana had tasted this young hero's particular energies the moment he stepped into her parlor, and though she'd managed to disguise her growing excitement with happiness at the chance to serve, she had been boiling with anticipation to get her hands on the boy's cock. And now, he was all hers. He'd already turned submissive even before she'd made him come. And once she _did,_ there was no going back. Ragana threw herself into the embrace, holding his legs tightly up around her shoulders with her elbows, while her hands deftly glided up and down his cock, massaging his throbbing organ and driving spikes of pleasure into his naive, vulnerable mind. For Ragana, the Demoness of Lust, this was one of the most delicious experiences she had ever had, or even _imagined,_ even counting the fact that he was such a sweet young hero, and those were like such delectable candy to melt in the warmth of bliss she could offer. Luka was... different. Powerful. He _thrummed_ with energy inside, as though waiting for the chance to be released, but he gave no indication he even consciously knew what dwelled inside him. And the best part was, it was her kind of energy. Sexual, lustful, spiritual energy. Contained in a shell of flesh governed by an innocent boy who became putty in the hands of whoever managed to take him first. It was beyond Critical Ecstasy, the state of pure helplessness of men, the loss of the will to fight after they came at the hands of a monster. It was like he _needed_ to submit. To be dominated. Ragana let out a deep, soulful croon at her last full-palm rub on Luka's cock, and finally pulled off, disengaging now that she could feel the subtle tightness in his balls meaning he was close to orgasm. She shivered in anticipation, her hands quivering and twitching, desperate to return to their sensual hold; but she instead used them to firmly grip the boy's naked hips. Ragana looked down at his sweaty face, grinning lasciviously, her eyes smoky and filled with lustful glee. Then, she leaned her head back, moaning low in her throat; and then in one move, she slid her legs backward, and dove down with her head between his legs, letting them fall down her back. Her lips closed around his painfully erect cock and she devoured him all the way to the back of her mouth -- and then beyond. She wasn't slow. She was hardly gentle. This time, Ragana worked fast, licking her wet tongue all over the belly of his member, and swallowing every few seconds around his head, as though she was milking him for his cum.

 

* * *

 

 

The clever demoness had worked him over from the base of his skull to the tip of his toes, then guided _alllll_ of that energy right into the swollen mass of his balls, which she was even now coaxing to rise up into the magnificent column of his cock. Now that her thick saliva was being spread up and down his length by her expert palms, the boy was thoroughly a mess, shifting and squirming, barely remembering to breathe. What happened next felt like getting dropped into a vortex of pleasure. Like a wave rolling under him he felt his legs drop, then the dark curtain of her hair fell over his thighs. The boy had no way to know which was up by now; she'd tugged and grinded him, held him inverted then rubbed him down... and now the cosmic perfection of a succubus' mouth consumed him. The sudden shift from slow, methodical teasing was just more than he could comprehend. The luscious petals of her lips smothered the very base of his cock. Lewd, wet slurping sounds caressed his ear in a merciless rhythm, while that talented massage continued, only this time inside her greedy mouth. Her tongue and throat worked in harmony to pull at the core of his lust, sipping at the heat inside his balls, slurping at the nerves that connected the base of his spine. Begging the conduit of his energy to open. She felt his young thighs squeezing at her cheeks, his back arching while desperate hands slid into her hair. Such a foolish boy, his struggles made that dark ocean of silky smooth hair fall to the side... and then he _saw her. Goddess,_ she was almost _smiling_ as she throated him, engulfing him effortlessly while bubbles of saliva oozed out of her lips and flowed over his perfect young skin. Did he realize the danger now? Did she see the sudden fire of fear light up in his eyes? Every fiber of his being suddenly tightened down, but it wasnt soon enough to resist her. She had him, and her suckling request that he yield was granted against his will. Suddenly the dam collapsed, pulled inside out by her gulping throat, and a torrent of carnal energy erupted from the tip of his perfect cock and flowed into her slurping mouth. Thick, creamy cum bubbled up in a gushing tide, and with it came the sparkling cosmic energy of divinity that filled his soul. She suckled away at his will, at his power, at his very essence, and the boy moaned like a well-paid slut as he rolled his hips, pumping one... two.... three gushes of seed and spirit, that would not be nearly enough to satisfy this sexual predator who had just defeated him before he ever tried to resist.  


 

* * *

 

 

The demoness hungrily plunged herself down on Luka's cock, while her mouth nestled against the fullness of his balls. Her throat muscles contracted around his cock, squeezing and tugging his tender folds down, while rolling her head in slow, deliberate circles against his crotch, swallowing at the climax of each circular motion to rub and squeeze and tighten against him. The tantalizing edges of her teeth rubbed up against him with each motion, back and forth, baaaack and forth, swallow and tug... baaack and forth, swallow and tug, baaaack and forth. "Mmmhmhmhm..." Ragana hummed deeply between swallows, encouraging, coaxing him to let himself go, to lose himself in pleasure and offer his vital essence to her, and forget about the world, forget about his fear, forget about anything but the soft plushy lips and tight throat milking his cock. When it finally happened, her ears were squeezed so tightly by the boy's tense thighs around her head that she was barely able to hear him moan; but it was more than enough that she felt the heavy tightness in his cock that signaled his approaching orgasm. With a husky smile and a groan of lustful triumph, she pulled back, pressing her lips and tongue close to pull the soft skin surrounding his member up into tight folds, so perfectly timed that the instant she tugged back up to his crown, she felt him squeeze his thighs hard against her, and then, the very first dollop of fresh cum pulsed out onto her tongue. Instantly, Ragana's eyes slid shut in rapturous bliss at the taste of his **_incredibly_** sweet nectar, so delicious and eager to spill forth into her mouth. She dove down and consumed his cock again, but she was so taken by the feeling of _power_ that was already flooding into her that her movements became uncoordinated, and she slurped and gulped sloppily around his throbbing organ, hungrily swallowing every blast of rich, salty yet nectar-sweet cum that he released. Power. **Power** was filling her, raw and wild. Her very soul squirmed and moaned and arched its metaphorical back in burning ecstasy. It was so much, this boy was so delicious to _corrupt_ and to drain, that Ragana actually let her control over her demonic tendencies slip. Normally, she maintained a tight enough rein on herself to make her indistinguishable from a normal human, but the sudden influx of power broke every dam she'd ever put up, causing her leathery, bat-like, rose-red wings to shimmer into existence on her back. A pink-and-purple tail, ending in the shape of a heart, swished and flicked around at her rump, and her eyes... her eyes finally opened, revealing a hypnotic display of impossibly deep purples and pinks, so perfect in shape that the mortal brain could not properly comprehend their beauty. Ragana the Succubus looked up at her conquest, grinning around Luka's cock as he spent himself inside her, letting him go until he finally petered out, before pulling off with a very wet _pop._ The boy's cock still throbbed and leaked stray beads of cum as though his orgasm never stopped, and Ragana happily licked the head with her tongue like a lollipop. "Gooood... boy..." she purred huskily between licks. She giggled helplessly, her body thrumming happily with incredible power. "So nice of you... to give in so easily to me... hehe, heh, I f-feel so _good!_ What _are_ you? You're so _tasty!_ "  


 

* * *

 

 

The moment her wickedly talented mouth enveloped his cock, the boy knew he was in trouble. Deep-rooted, primal warnings screamed at him to resist. . . but the methodical swirl and suckle, the gulp and glide just pacified him down and pulled that roaring torrent of cosmic release to the surface. All too soon, the sacred seal of his energy-filled body was slurped open by her incredibly talented mouth. Despite all his heroics, the dangerous battles and impossible deeds, all it had taken to unravel the hero of legend was a nice easy massage and an incredibly deep throat, and now he could sense that his power was being pulled away. He had held a powerful edge, elemental power and the divine blessing of his Goddess flowing through him, but all that was being drained away by the slurping, licking, moaning mouth that sealed the crown of his cock. The boy’s hands were clutching desperately into her hair, his body twisting and writhing as ecstasy flooded through him, making a sparking, spiraling vortex of energy from his crown chakra, through his spine and out the tip of his orgasming cock. The rush of essence that filled her waiting mouth was enough to overwhelm even a powerful succubus, so precious was the nectar. He could sense the great energy roaring through him, his aura expanding to encase the pair of them in an egg-like field of warm blue light, within which her transformation was revealed. When Luka recovered enough from the rush of release that his innocent eyes opened, he found himself gazing into the perfect depths of two lustful, demonic eyes. Her wings were expanded, putting his young form into shade from the lanterns hanging from the ceiling, and that wicked tail was slithering like an expectant viper. “Oh, Goddess, no… you… tricked me…” But he couldn’t take his eyes off of hers. His lean, muscled flesh tried to shift away, but his legs were still hooked over her shoulders, and only his shoulders were touching the table. Not to mention his cock, which had betrayed him the moment she wrapped her lips around it, was still impossibly hard and dripping with energy and clear pre-cum. It was much too late for him, but for this brief moment he saw her and knew just how much danger he was in.

 

* * *

 

 

Ragana took a moment to calm herself down, focusing on playfully licking Luka's still rock-hard cock, lapping up stray bits of cum and pouring the humming vibrations of her throat into him whenever she took the head in her lips. Finally, the powerful succubus drew herself up, hovering beside his cock, gazing up into his eyes while she nuzzled it with her cheek. " _You tricked yourself,_ " Ragana purred. Even her voice was subtly different, carrying a hollow reverberation beneath each syllable that made her words seem thick and sweet as honey, while still being soft and lyrical, like waves of water rippling over the surface of a calm pond. "I can tell... yes... you've been so oblivious, so innocent to this part of yourself, that it's gotten so strong inside you without you even realizing it. Poor, poor ignorant boy..." Her heart-shaped tail-tip flicked around over her back, tickling and scraping softly against her conquest's hypersensitive feet, paying special attention to the nerves in the center that sent fresh energy flowing down into his cock. Her wings folded in against her shoulders, and partially covered his naked legs between a blanket of deceptively strong-muscled, velvet-soft wingskin, and the soft, warm flesh of the energy-filled succubus who'd just ravished him so thoroughly. "Your subconscious is in control of your body, now..." she whispered, turning into a throaty moan of pleasure when she felt a warm drop of cum throb out and land on her neck. "There's just too much of this divinely tasty sexual energy inside you, and it's all wanting to come out... and since you've been denying it for so long... you can't control it at all. Which means, it controls _you..._ " Ragana smoothed her hands up Luka's sweaty curves, and took firm hold of his sides. She favored him with a deep smile and lidded, smoky eyes, which shimmered hypnotically as she stared into his soul. "It's time for you to understand... you aren't in control anymore... _and we're only just getting started._ " With that, she lifted his back up off the table and towards a sitting position with surprising strength, at the same time swinging her legs forward again to entwine them around his lower back. His legs slipped again, falling into place on either side of her voluptuously curvy and soft body. Luka came to settle almost in her lap, his buttocks bracketed firmly by her legs, and his painfully stiff cock flagging in the air between them, inches away from her perfectly shaved pussy, winking up at the flushed and sweaty boy with its inviting pink cavern and soft, moist lips. Ragana breathed hotly into his face, so close that the nipples of her breasts were poking his bare chest. " _Fuck me..._ " she moaned breathlessly, speaking more to his subconscious than to him specifically, encouraging it to take charge and sate his unstoppably burning lust inside her.  


 

* * *

 

 

As the rush of that release bathed his mind and spirit in the currents of Reward, of pleasure giving him meaning and satisfaction, the boy felt as if a soothing blanket of euphoria was being wrapped around him, warming away the cold shackles of restraint and self control. Her voice was caressing his thoughts, her smooth wings were draped over the boy's squirming thighs, and the tickling, teasing pressure of her tail massaged his soles and kept a flow of energy rushing into his cock as she nuzzled and cooed to him, keeping his attention locked into her sparkling eyes. "Mnn... I can feel it.... wants to come out _so... bad..._ " Just letting the stray thought reach the surface was enough to send a bubbling surge through his cock, which made a slippery rush of precum slide down her neck, and for a moment he closed his eyes. Not seeing her gave him a faint chance for clarity, the guidance of the Goddess whispering to resist these urges, telling him that it was almost too late, that he had to calm down! The boy's eyes squeezed shut, his body tightening as he tried to draw back from that swirling vortex of lust.... But that was when the powerful demoness gathered him up into her arms and slid her thick, silky smooth thighs around him, making the boy's body work around hers until he was _right_ where she wanted him. When he opened his eyes again, his head was bowed thanks to her fingers in his hair, and all he could see was her greedy pussy dripping wet, pink and delicious. When she breathed that command: _Fuck Me._ he was already almost there. Just a shift of his hips, a squeezing of his thighs, and the swollen, cum-slick crown of his cock was easing into her pussy. The effect was instant, as if a portal had opened and sucked him in, he slid forward, guiding every delicious inch of his arousal into her and burying his face into the impossibly deep valley of her cleavage. Now the shining spear of cosmic energy, the surging rod of his lust was sinking into her demonic flesh. It was the greatest feeling he'd ever known. He couldn't help but swirl his hips to pulse his abs, just to feed her his cock in waves of pleasing motion, and his breath in carnal moans smothered by her perfect flesh.

 

* * *

 

 

Ragana's deep, dark soul writhed and _screamed_ in exultation from the delicious touch of the power within this boy, driving her to moan in pure satisfaction when he finally succumbed and thrust his hot, thick cock into her welcoming pussy. Her whole body tensed, holding him tightly against her. For him, the smile of bliss Ragana favored him with was that of a monster wanting to drain him dry; but to his deep subconscious, always craving a release for the smouldering hot passion it contained that he had denied, the naked, moaning, powerful succubus was the perfect conduit. Luka bucked his hips into her with the muscular strength of a body born to adventure. Little drops of pre-cum flecked out of his pulsing cock, every energized drop a spark of sensation that danced through her demonic flesh. She moved her hips against him in time with his thrusts, easily finding the rhythm even through his wild and passionate fucking. This let him drive all the way up to bump against the entrance to her womb; and it was then, Ragana realized in a sudden moment of inspiration, that were he to cum his divine energy inside her like this, whatever child she might conceive from it would inherit _all_ the power that he had. It would drink deep from his essence and that stored in Ragana's body, growing into a true Child of Darkness; thus utterly corrupting the energy of the gods by binding it irrevocably with that of a demoness' black soul. The idea was so rich, so mind-numbing in its totality of lustful corruption, that the succubus who was bred to do this very thing was momentarily struck dumb, for a time just forgetting about anything but her inner walls squeezing and milking this boy's bare cock sliding in and out of her pussy. When Ragana came to, purring deep and dark as though waking from a dream, she lurched forward into the embrace, and planted her lips against Luka's in a deeply passionate and enthusiastic kiss. "Mmmmmn, mmf, mmmm..." she moaned down his throat, putting every ounce of hypnotic power she could into that most insidious of contacts a Succubus could perform -- kissing another as though they were their true lover. The result was akin to hundreds of red, spiritual tendrils seeping through the wide cracks in the boy's will, tickling at his still-awakening lusts, encouraging his dormant energy meridians to widen and flood his body with power. "Give it to me," she growled throatily between her deep, tongue-licking kisses. "Give it... **to me...** "

 

* * *

 

 

None of his senses were safe. She had him delirious in every direction, from the soft mounds of her breasts smothering his face, stealing his sight, to the deep moans that rumbled through her, and the wet, slippery heat of her demonic pussy that was slurping over every throbbing inch of his cock. Luka was done for, long lost to her talent and perfect pleasures, but now a new danger was presenting itself. Every time his cock sank to the hilt, he felt... _something_... grasping at the swollen crown of his heroic cock. It wanted to draw him in, and now with his rhythmic thrusting, the frantic rocking against her had a purpose, to feel the opening of her cervix grasp his cock again... and again. She felt it too, and flowed over him like a rising wave. First he was released from the smothering depths of her cleavage, then her polished nails were cradling his scalp, and those luscious, full lips sealed over his mouth. This was a new sort of intimacy. Passionate and deep, the vibration of her moan filled his mind, and red-hot slithering currents tore down the last of his resistance as his mouth opened, greeting her tongue even as it invaded him. Her meaty thighs had his hips pushed down to the table now; he could only flex his abdominals to push back into her, but she had him perfectly in place, and grinded down to meet him, keeping his tip pressed firmly against her womb. The opening of her cervix massaged his crown as her demanding kiss shattered him into bliss, and then.... he... _Came_ for her. Locked inside the succbus' pussy like this, there was nothing like it. The moment his orgasm began, it was transformed into a white-hot vortex of spiritual power. Her kiss kept his upper chakra open, and the way she moaned into his mouth forced all that energy down his spine and up into her cavernous, endlessly deep sex, the apex of which was sucking away at his essence in an orgasm that made the universe tremble as Divine Light was consumed by carnal darkness. The most perfect feast any succubus had ever claimed.

 

* * *

 

 

The instant Ragana felt the boy's balls tighten against her hips, with his cock completely buried in her pussy, she tightened her legs and arms all around his body like a coiling snake and pulled him hard against her. The first throbbing pulse of cum felt like a miniature earthquake, accompanied by a flood of energy deep inside the core of her womb. The succubus jerked, shaken from hips to head, as her body greedily milked the over-stimulated boy for his precious essence, all of which utterly filled Ragana's senses with bliss. Though it was divine in nature, it was still the energy of pure, hot passion, and her dark succubus soul eagerly drank -- and subsequently tainted -- every drop it could touch. Finally given a conduit to leave its dormant state inside Luka's naive soul, it eagerly rushed out, pulse by throbbing pulse through his cock, and pumped out to merge with the demoness, who was far more willing to accept, embrace, and _wield_ it. " _Mmmuah! Mmmrmh..._ " Bwana breathed in great, heavy moans down Luka's throat, pressing her soft curvy breasts all over his chest. She let one of her hands lazily trail down underneath their entwined hips, and wrap around the heavy globes that were Luka's throbbing balls, gently squeezing and pressing them into her palm. It was a clear, welcoming gesture, calling even more of his subconscious' attention down to his young, ecstatically pulsing cock. _It's okay -- you can let yourself go. Let everything go,_ her fingers seemed to say. She squeezed him in time with every white-hot jet of divine cum, as though tenderly pumping it out of his balls. It was all she could do to continue that gentle pace when the swirl of growing power in her womb proved to be too much, and Ragana plummeted over the edge into her own orgasm. " _Mm-mnnnaah!! Ah!_ " She slipped away from the kiss to breathe, moan, and cry out in pure ecstasy. Her face morphed into a leering vision of utter dominance and lust, scant inches from the boy's face. The cascading sparks of energy in her belly grew into a raging flame, fed by her pussy, now itself pulsing and milking him for all he had.

 

* * *

 

 

A dam had bust, a portal had opened, the divine conduit of his being had at long last been revealed. All his meditations, all the mystic texts, it was all revealed inside his body as sparking currents of energy that spiraled through his being. Every muscle was full of life, every nerve was fully awakened... and it was all focused on the way her demonic pussy slurped over the glowing spear of cosmic light that was being mercilesly drained by the wet, pulsing rhythm of her sex. Long, elegant fingers caged his balls, gleaming nails working to massage an ever deeper release as his slender, boyish figure was all but lost in her embrace. Thick thighs, mountains of cleavage, her velvety lips smothering his face... it all worked together to let wave after wave of bliss flow over the young hero, and fill in all the spaces of his body with pleasure where once had been his soul. The carnal vibration of her kiss made his throat stay open. He was almost drowning in the flow of her saliva, and writhing in a delirious vortex of euphoria. He just kept coming, and coming, and _coming,_ until she drew her tongue from out of his mouth, her luminous eyes gazing down into his while the steam of the hot spring seemed to rise around him, and his mind melted with it into blackness.

 

* * *

 

 

The rising pressure in her swelling belly made Ragana giggle crazily. But she truly grinned when she felt the divine energy splash into her womb, and become corrupted and blackened by the hungry tendrils of her soul. Had it been anything else, so much power might have literally made her explode, or at the very least boiled her brain from pure overstimulation. But it was the _nature_ of the power that was the key. Raw, sexual energy, not even codified into any solid form, just barely held back by the naive soul of the boy who had no clue how to use it. But the succubus, whose stock and trade was lust, impulse, and corruption, definitely did. It latched on to her like a key that had found just the right lock. Ragana felt her strength increase by magnitudes _unimaginable._ She trembled in burning ecstasy, but never relinquished her hold on every spurt of power, taking and twisting and claiming it for her own. Her skin began to glow with lines of fierce violet, and even crisscrossed over the pupils of her eyes, which went black as coal. Ragana's already demonic features, her wings, tail and horns, got noticably larger and more pronounced. The succubus herself even grew a couple inches in height, until she was lifting Luka just barely off the bed, and holding his throbbing cock inside her greedy pussy. "Yes... yes, yes, _yeeesssss!!_ " she screamed in triumph, her giggle building to a full-fledged laugh. At last, the boy spent himself, collapsing against Ragana's powerful new body. She felt a stab of pure, familiar lust grip her heart, from the days when she was just a plain old succubus, taking whatever spark of delicious sensation she could get her hands on. This was the form she had before she had learned to control those rank impulses. Impulses that were now telling her to press the boy harder, just for even one last drop of such incredible, pleasuarble cum. But, to her credit, the demoness actually held herself back. She let go of his limp, naked body, and let him slip backwards onto the table, gasping as his cock glided out of her pussy. His back made a soft _whump_ on the table, and his head lolled sideways. Ragana felt a brief pang of fear, but soon realized that his chest was rising and falling slowly. He was just unconscious. She still had him. The succubus smiled, chuckling smugly to herself. Ooh, she would have some _fun_ with him yet.  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The end! On behalf of me and my partner, we thank you for reading!
> 
> ~ DarkQueenRagana (Setokaiva) and Luka_the_Hero


End file.
